


Reverse Falls the Beginning

by xRoseCipherx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Reverse Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRoseCipherx/pseuds/xRoseCipherx
Summary: This is the story of how Stanford became what he is now we know little of this man and his family, the vast majority of the fandom is based on the twins and will, this is my effort to give more information and importance to who for the moment has become one of the cruelest villains I have written.
Kudos: 2





	Reverse Falls the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This may contain delicate themes if necessary I'll write a warning in the chapter 
> 
> everything except for Stanford Stanley and Fiddleford is invented by me 
> 
> Prohibited it reproduction
> 
> Please forgive grammar mistakes 
> 
> You can find this and others works under the same @ on Wattpad

It was the year 1914 and while the main news in the world was the dispute and perhaps the next war, in Reverse Falls, a small village founded by the oil magnates the Gleeful family, there was no talk of anything other than the soon birth of the next heir of the family.Inside the mansion the activity has not stopped since the morning, today was the day and everyone was nervously waiting for the birth, especially Ismael, the pregnancy had not been without problems and the doctors feared for both mother and child.

Ismael Gleeful did not consider himself a religious man, despite donating a generous amount to the church in his small town and regularly attending the service, he did so for appearance and to please Alice, his adored wife, who at that time was giving birth to their first child, as was traditional for the family, they were in the mansion, with all the assistance that money could pay, but apparently things were not going well, and Ismael could do nothing more than ask God for her be fine, let them both do it, although if he had to lose one that stormy night he would rather lose the little one and not her whom he loved with all his heart. 

He remembered the day he had met her, how could he forget if she had been the first and only to ignore him, him, the only heir to the Gleeful family, the most coveted bachelor in the state, and she hadn't even looked at him, a hard blow to his pride, but at the same time the reason to try to conquer her.

The roar of thunder and the cry of his first-born brought him back to reality, with a calm step he approached the room, entering he walked towards the bed where she lay with labored breathing and a tired smile much paler than normal.

"Gregory" Alice whispered before her eyes closed and her heart stopped due to the extreme effort of giving birth, making it impossible for the doctors to do anything.

Ismael's heart broke in that instant seeing how the love of his life left for the other world, taking his heart with her and leaving him with a little one to raise.

That's twenty-one of May 1914, a supposed day of joy was transformed for the man, hugging the inert body in bed, into a painful day that marked him forever.

The first five years of Gregory Ismael Gleeful were quite gloomy, his mother dead and his father, who despite living under the same roof did not give him any attention, the many servants of the family plus his nurse were the only ones who cared for him.

Leaving his home to go to boarding school was not difficult for him, serious and eager for knowledge, he soon found that he enjoyed the place, the first year ended and when he returned home his father received him with presents and, more importantly for Gregory, attention, for his good performance at school

Causing the little one to try twice as hard to please his father and gain some of his attention.

The years passed and Gregory became a star in the boarding school, captain of the swim team, top fencer, in his 11 years he never lost a competition, he also was the boarding school and state chess champion.At the age of 17, Gregory was receiving his diploma with honors and ready to start college in the next few months.

A party was waiting for him at the mansion with his future wife.


End file.
